The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Balancing shafts balance inertia forces and inertia torques that arise in internal combustion engines. With in-line engines having four cylinders, for example, such balancing shafts are used in pairs, with the balancing shafts rotating in opposite directions at double the crankshaft speed. The balancing shafts, as well as the components bearing them, are subject to high load due to the high speed.
Balancing shaft units having a housing and a balancing shaft, or a pair of balancing shafts, are generally known. Such known balancing shaft units, however, although able to withstand the high loads and reliably compensate the inertia forces and inertia torques, are undesirably complex and/or expensive to manufacture.